Meeting again
by The Golden Goose
Summary: Petunia (18) & Lillian (13) haven't spoken for the 2 years that their parents have been divorced. Petunia invited Lillian to a mountain cabin for 2 weeks, but Petunia is shocked to find how much her sister has really changed.
1. Here At Last

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN:** Just for a change of pace, I'm doing a fic that isn't totally nuts! Anyhoo … this is in no way at all planned and I'm just typing as I go. 

**Summery:** This is set while Lily (13) and James are in their third year at Hogwarts. Lily's mother and father had divorced two years earlier and Lily stayed with her unreliable, fun loving mother and Petunia (18) stayed with her strict, wealthy father. Sibling rivalry occurs while Petunia (in attempts to make peace with her sister) invited Lily to a mountain cabin that their father had rented for them. Unfortunately Lily didn't understand the point of the visit and tried to be as difficult as possible.

**P.S.** don't reveal plot holes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Disclaimer~** I do not, in any way, own anything recognisable in this fic. So, unless I decide to bring in a new character, that is nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Meeting Again**                    **Here At Last**

Petunia heard a faint knocking on the door that pulled her out of the book that she was so deeply absorbed in. She nearly threw the book across the room as she leaped out of the couch to answer the door.

_'It's Lily! She's here!'_ Petunia thought excitedly as she pulled the door open as fast as it would allow. On the other side of the door was, in fact, Lily. But also four guys and three girls.

Petunia looked at them.

They looked at Petunia.

Petunia looked at Lily.

Lily looked back.

Petunia opened her mouth to talk. And closed it again.

Petunia opened her mouth to talk again, but changed her mind again.

Three of the guys started to snicker.

Petunia began to speak, "Uhh … Lily? I thought … well … I thought it was just going to be you coming …"

Lily looked at Petunia in disbelief.

It was the Christmas holidays and somehow Petunia had managed to get her hands of a luxurious mountain cabin for two weeks. It was the best cabin on the whole mountain. It had a main room with a bearskin rug and a fireplace, three bedrooms with four-poster beds, a kitchen with all the latest kitchenware; it even has a laundry and a private bathroom for each bedroom. So Petunia decided to invite her kid sister to stay with her for some bonding time. Petunia hadn't seen her sister since she moved out 2 years ago and Lily had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, You see.

But by 'bonding time' Petunia meant that it was just 'Lily and Petunia time'.

But Lily obviously thought that it meant 'Lily and seven of her friends at Petunia's cabin time'.

Petunia was not impressed.

"Petunia! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud!" Lily muttered to her friends just quiet enough for Petunia to hear an incoherent mumble.

"Oh, fair enough … come on in out of the cold! You must be freezing! Come! Sit by the fire! Would you like some hot chocolate?" Petunia politely asked as the eight kids piled their bags and cotes into her arms.

The kids all sat by the fire in a semi circle and talked loudly.

15 minutes later Petunia walked in with hot chocolate with marshmallows and biscuits. She passed around the hot chocolate before collapsing into the couch and inspecting her 13-year-old sister.

Lily had grown. Her curly red hair had been straightened out somehow and her creamy complexion had been covered with foundation and thick, black eyeliner. Not at all what Petunia had expected. And she was just about to notice a certain guy with jet-black hair and blue-green eyes with his arm tightly clasped around her sisters' waist when Lily suddenly turned around and yelled "STOP STARING AT ME!"

Petunia jumped slightly at this sudden outburst, "I haven't seen you in 2 years, and you don't even say hi, I'm just seeing what you're like and you're yelling at me?"

Lily didn't reply, she just continued to defrost by the fire, slightly put-off by her older sisters attempts at forgiveness.

After 20 minutes of silence, Lily finally stated very plainly and simply, "You know, I don't even want to be here … mum made me, she thought 'it would be good if us sisters kept in touch' but I cant believe you went with *him*"

"Lily, I went with dad because I've always been closer to him than mum, you were always mums favourite, you were always both their favourite because you were a witch, and I didn't hold that against you, but you were staying with mum so I went with dad." Petunia said without raising her voice above a whisper.

"So you went wherever I wasn't?" Lily yelled at her sibling.

"You know that's not what I meant, Lillian." Petunia said through gritted teeth.

"Don't call me Lillian, you *know* I hate it."

"My room is the door at the end of the hall, and that is where I'm going right now, under no circumstances are you to go in there without knocking and getting a 'come in' first" Petunia said bitterly and walked to her room with her head hung.

"Under no circumstances are you to go into my room without knocking and getting a 'come in' first!" the boy with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes mocked.

Petunia soon learnt that her dearest Lillian was seeing the boy with jet-black hair and blue-green eyes (James), his best friend was the boy with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes (Sirius), he was seeing a girl with strawberry blonde hair and grey/blue/brown eyes (Beccy), her best friend was the tallish girl with deep ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair (Hailey), her boyfriend was tall with tan skin, and chocolate brown hair and eyes (Mathew). The other two were Remus (tall with sandy blonde hair and green eyes) and Bella (tall with silvery blonde hair and matching eyes). 

Petunia had a feeling that Lillian, Beccy and James were trying to match-make Remus and Bella. But Petunia had learnt not to rely on feelings, hunches, superstitions, her mother and miracles.

Petunia stayed in her room until she realized that Lillian had left, skiing she supposed, when she came out to continue to read her book, only to jump and get ready to run back to her room at the slightest sign that they were coming back.

How she was going to survive two weeks with this brat that had replaced her sister, she'll never know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: **I would just like to know if anyone reads this at all … please just submit a review saying _'The quick dog jumped over the blind monkey'_ if you liked it _and 'The blind monkey attacked and killed the quick dog' _if you didn't.

You don't really have to say that … it'd just give me a quick laugh if you did.

**Review:** you *know* it will haunt you if you don't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~The Golden Goose_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Russian Whore 

_One upon a time in Russia a whore name Alersha lives._

_She is very whore who loves other whore. She is friend with Teila and best friend with sharna and she hates Amanda Lee- Cock, Kurt Grady and Janthony Jersalem because she is …_

**TBC**

**_~Anthony Jerusalem_**


	2. Disaster

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN:** FEEDBACK! I love it! Thankyou Princess39391112 and Txt-Eva for the positive reviews! They made me laugh ... well ... I smiled ... on the inside ... that's where it counts isn't it?!? Also ... I'm not as motivated to write this than I thought I would be ... so if I don't get a review from at least 2 different people per chapter I'm just going to leave it ... unless I get an abusive email from somebody who actually likes it ... then I suppose I'll be forced to continue … I think.

**Summery:** This is set while Lily (13 with a wild imagination) and James are in their third year at Hogwarts. Lily's mother and father had divorced two years earlier and Lily stayed with her unreliable, fun loving mother and Petunia (18 and an absolute push-over) stayed with her strict, wealthy father. Sibling rivalry occurs while Petunia (in attempts to make peace with her sister) invited Lily to a mountain cabin that their father had rented for them. Unfortunately Lily didn't understand the point of the visit and tried to be as difficult as possible.

**P.S.** don't reveal plot holes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Disclaimer~ I own nothing! ****Moo Hoo Ha Ha Ha!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Meeting Again**                                 **_~Ch.2 Disaster_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a sudden rumble and the cabin shook.

Petunia gagged on her toast and Lillian spilt tea down Petunia's top.

"What was that?!?" James asked stupidly.

"I don't know ... but I don't like the sound of it ..." said Lily as she looked dreamily across the table at James.

James just looked at the disgusted look on Petunia's face. _'Maybe they're not really sisters ... what if there is just some big conspiracy?'_

It quite suddenly dawned on Petunia what the tremor might actually be and she bolted to the door as fast as she possibly could.

Lillian shrugged and continued to sip at her tea.

Petunia silently opened the door and whispered at Hailey, Beccy, Bella, Sirius, Remus and Mathew "Get inside as fast as you can! Now, go!"

"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I'm not doing anything, I want to stay out here in the snow with my boyfriend!" Beccy practically yelled.

"Remember that tremor about 1 minute ago? That means that there is an avalanche coming down that mountain as we speak!" Petunia hissed at the teenagers and pointed up the mountain. Hailey, Bella, Sirius, Remus and Mathew ran to the door as fast as they could, ran into the kitchen and closed the door, where they warned Lillian and James about the avalanche, where they all panicked.

Beccy stood her ground.

"How do I know you're not just trying to psyche me out?" Beccy asked foolishly.

"Look over there." Petunia answered and motioned towards the middle of the mountain above them, where a massive wall of snow was travelling towards them at a massive speed.

Beccy glanced over her shoulder. Did a double take, then a look of absolute terror found itself on her face.

She made a mad dash to the door and made it just in time to run inside and lock the door behind her before she felt the wet thud of the snow hitting the side of the cabin.

**~*~ 10 months earlier ~*~**

*3 men stand in front of the site of a half built cabin. They are all hovering over the plans for said cabin. *

"You can't be so cheap in these conditions!"

"Yeah, the additional foundation could determine between the life or death between a human being!"

"Would you care to explain how this could happen?"

"See that mountain?" said the man while moving to the exact place and pointing to the exact mountain that Petunia did 10 months later, "if an avalanche comes down there and hits this cabin (heaven forbid) the force would be so great that it would absolutely rib the cabin from the ground and send it flying over the cliff. But with this additional foundation and the extra thickness of the windows, it would stop the cabin from moving an inch and the windows wouldn't even crack under the pressure of all the snow. And if you put a slanted slab of cement an inch above the chimney, no snow will enter the cabin using that access point. That would give the people in the cabin a chance to be saved."

"I see ... by all means ... spare no expenses!"

**~*~ 10 months later ~*~**

Beccy ran into the kitchen to see that they were all huddling under the table. Without a second thought she dived under and glued herself to her boyfriends side.

The cabin creaked under the pressure of the snow although that didn't last very long. The creaking stoped once the snow had settled.

The snow only took roughly 2 minutes to settle properly, but they all stayed under the kitchen table for half an hour, scarcely daring to breath.

Petunia moved first. Later she says it was because she was the oldest and the most responsible ... but at the time it was really because Remus had had a slight accident.

Inside the cabin was dark. The windows were full of snow. Petunia walked over to the counter and turned on a lamp. The electricity was still on; this was obviously a good sign.

Petunia then walked into the lounge room and didn't come back to the kitchen.

The rest of the group, after 5 minutes, walked into the lounge room after her. Petunia had obviously kept her head and did the wisest thing you could expect an 18 year old to do: she had gotten an electrical heater and turned it on. She was sitting on the couch with it as close as possible to her and she was waiting for it to heat up.

"I think you guys should get out of your wet clothes." Petunia said quietly. The 6 that were outside obediently went into their assigned rooms and got changed.

There was a sheer drop 1 meter from the kitchen window (the window was the length of the room) and another one 2 meters from the side window in the lounge room. The 2 drops meet each other at an angle. There is a dead-end road 7.5 meters away from the front door and the mountain is right next to the road. This means that the only way into the cabin is covered in snow and the only way for them to get out by their own means is to tunnel out to the cliff face and drop.

If they didn't die from the fright I'm sure the rocks at the bottom would kill them.

Lillian sat on the bearskin rug and looked at Petunia, "how did you know it was an avalanche?"

"What else could it have been? And stop slouching."

Lillian ignored the last part of the sentence, "you just saved all my friends ... you could've just left them ... you didn't even want them here in the first place!"

"Would you prefer me to have just left them there? Anyway, they're people too, it's not their fault that they're freaks." Petunia said jokingly.

James sat and watched the two girls small talk. Maybe they're sisters after all ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN:** I would just like to know if anyone reads this at all ... please just submit a review saying '_The fat man walks alone!_' if you liked it and '_Talcum powder is the best thing to slap people with!_' if you didn't. If you feel the absolute need to abuse me ... please email me at thegoldengoose@hotmail.com, and you can use whatever language you feel necessary. 

You don't really have to say that ... it'd just give me a quick laugh if you did.

And I feel the urge to say this ... when it says 'Remus had had a slight accident' it's meant to have 2 hads.

**Review:** **_you *know* it will haunt you if you don't._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~The Golden Goose**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Russian Whore 

_Whore._

_When she shopping she like buy whore clothes. She trys on underwear and shows them to sharna. Sharna likes the look of them on her whore best friend. Amanda Lee-Cock, Kurt Grady and Janthony Jersalom think Alersha is …_

TBC 

**_~Anthony Jerusalem_**


End file.
